


When One Door Closes Another Opens

by wereleopard58



Series: Family [1]
Category: Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's heart is broken but being the man he is he continues working.  He heads to America for Torchwood and meets his very first Kryptonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes Another Opens

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/albums/b112/sg1fjm/?action=view&current=WhenOneDoorClosesAnotherOpenscopy-1.png)

Title: When One Door Closes Another OpensAuthor: Wereleopard58Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Ianto/Clark, Lex/Tosh, Jack/Gwen (not intentional)Spoilers: All of Torchwood and SmallvilleDisclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Smallville. I : Ianto's heart is broken but being the man he is he continues working

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One

Ianto couldn't believe it. It was his and Jack's anniversary and Ianto was off to America tomorrow and he was called back into work. Tosh needed him, so what did Jack do he and Gwen went out for a drink.

Life sucked.

He was tired and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed. He took of his jacket and dropped it onto the arm of the chair as he went into his bedroom.

Ianto turned on the light and froze.

"What the fuck is going on?" He shouted.

Jack shot up in bed and next to him was Gwen Cooper.

"Ianto it's not, I don't….." He stuttered.

"It's not what Jack that you couldn't wait for me to finish to help with Tosh, or the two of you could help but no you both headed out on OUR anniversary and you end up in MY flat, SCREWING in my bed."

"Ianto we never…." Gwen looked around not knowing what to do.

"We were drunk, but we would ever have done anything like this. Ianto I love you."

"Jack you obviously did do this and if this is what you think love is." Ianto paused for a moment. "I am going into the other room I want you dressed and out of her now and Jack leave your key here. It's over."

"Ianto I can…."

Ianto held up his hand. "It's over and go and have fun with whoever you want. I'm tired of feeling second best."

XXXXX

Ianto slammed the bedroom door behind him forcing back the tears. Pulling his mobile out of his pocket he dialled.

"Tosh I know it's late but could you come over and pick me up. Thanks."

"Ianto." Gwen said from the door. "This wasn't intentionally we were slipped something."

"It doesn't matter Gwen, he has always wanted you."

"I'm not with Jack Ianto."

"And I can't be with him. Please both go now."

"Ianto. Please…"

"Jack leave." Ianto shook his head as he watched the two of them look at each other. They were like bloody Romeo and Juliet in their own minds, the two of them were living in their own romance world. Something Ianto was not a part off and didn't want to be.

XXXXX

Tosh frowned as she knocked on Ianto's door something was wrong.

"Ianto." She said as Ianto hugged her his eyes red from crying. "What happened?"

"I found Jack and Gwen in my bed."

"They were…" Tosh opened and closed her mouth.

"I have packed I can't stay here tonight and I have to go to America tomorrow."

"Of course you can stay with me and I will drive you tomorrow ok."

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto mumbled as his best friend led him away.

XXXXX

Ianto had not been able to sleep but no matter what he had a job to do.

He knocked on the dorm room and his mouth fell open as a tall muscular very good looking green eyed man opened the door.

"Clark Kent?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." Clark said with a bright smile.

"We need to talk and I think it would best if it was private."

Clark opened the door to let the man into his room. "You are?"

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood."

"Lex said he would get in touch with you."

"I have some questions to ask and if we at some point get some medical data on you."

Clark held out his hand, Ianto took and it and smiled.

Clark's breath caught in his throat, a need coursed through his body and it was all aimed at this softly spoken good looking man.

XXXXX

Lex stared at his best friend. "You have found what?"

"The person I have to be with, the AI told me as soon as I saw him I would know."

"Clark what if he has someone?" Lex didn't want the young man's heart to be broken.

"It doesn't matter even if I can only be his friend that will be enough I have to be with him, to be able to see him. That means….."

"You need to move to Cardiff." Lex sighed. "Your parents are going to love this."

XXXXX

"You're what?" Ianto asked a little confused.

"Going back to Cardiff with you." Clark said softly.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Please I have to do this." The young man begged.

Ianto stared into those gorgeous green eyes, he had the urge to wrap his arms around Clark and kiss him.

Suddenly the two men realised that they had walked towards each other.

"Fine, but what about working visa's etc."

Clark laughed. "Lex is sorting that all out for me, uhhh before we go could we head back to Smallville to my parents."

Ianto nodded. "When do I need to be packed by."

"As soon as you can." Clark stopped. "Thank you Ianto." He pecked the Welshman on the lips and blushed. "Lex's limo is downstairs waiting for you."

Ianto watched Clark leave, touching his lips with his fingertips. Then a pair of laughing blue eyes entered his mind and his heart broke all over again.

Chapter Two

Lex stared at the man from Torchwood they were almost the same age but worlds apart. What was it about him that Clark latched onto.

Years ago Lex would have loved it to be him, he had the hugest crush on his best friend. It had turned to love, a best friend love. They had both missed the boat of being together it had sailed long ago.

"So Ianto if you are going to take Clark with you tell me a little about yourself?" Lex asked smoothly.

Clark glared at him. "You don't have to answer Ianto." He said softly.

Ianto smiled. "That's ok what would you like to know?"

"Well you work at Torchwood what about your personal life. Won't someone mind you coming back with Clark and him living with you?"

Ianto's smile faded. "Well apart from work I don't really have a personally life. I go out with my best friend Tosh and just before I came here I split up with my other half."

"Ianto I'm sorry." Clark reached out and took of his hand. "What happened if you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer."

"Well it's best you know because you are going to feel the tension. I was seeing my boss Jack, he always had a thing for Gwen." Ianto looked at Clark. "She works with us as well, it was our anniversary and I had to help out Tosh. Jack and Gwen decided not to help and went out for a drink. When I got back to my flat there they were in my bed."

Clark squeezed his hand again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ianto." Lex said quietly.

"Hopefully Tosh has got rid of the bed and brought me a new one. I couldn't sleep in it again. Lucky enough I have a spare room for you they are both the same size." Ianto laughed.

"Well how about we move your stuff into the spare room and I'll have yours that way you don't have to worry about remembering."

"That's a good idea, thank you Clark. You're 23 why are you at college?" Ianto asked.

"I didn't go straight to college I stayed and helped with the farm. Mom and Dad would never have managed without me. With Lex's help and his contacts they send a lot of produce at ridiculous prices to Metropolis. So they could hire some more hands. Things are going really well."

"How are they going to react to you leaving and going to another country?"

"Once I explain they will be fine, they knew it was going to happen one day." Clark laughed.

"What was going to happen?" Ianto knew he was missing something and it was definitely an important something.

Lex and Clark looked at each other.

"We're just coming up to Kent Farms sir." A voice said.

"Clark you explain to Ianto he deserves to know and I'll go in and explain to your parents ok?"

Clark nodded and they both waited until Lex smoothly left the limo.

"Clark, explain what?" Ianto asked as he turned to look at the other man.

"Ok you have to understand this makes no difference to you and who ever you end up with, ok?"

"Ok, so carry on."

"My AI told me that one day I will meet my mate and I will have to be with them whether it is friendship or more." Clark said quickly.

"And I'm your mate?" Ianto questioned.

"Yes you are." Clark said softly.

"I thought I felt something but I put that down to you being gorgeous." Ianto said with a grin.

Clark looked through his lashes and blushed. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"So what does this mean for you?"

"I need to be near you, not all the time obviously cause that would be very inconvenient. I will be ummmm over protective it's instinct so I should apologise for that in advance."

"I think we'll manage." Ianto sighed it was nice to have someone that wanted to take care of him, that would be able to do that.

The door opened and Lex poked his head in. "Everything ok." He watched the two men nod and noticed their still clasped hands. "Your parents would like to meet the young man that is stealing away their son." Lex laughed.

Ianto looked down at their hands, and let go of Clark's. "Sorry, Clark I'm not ready for any kind of relationship. So could we start with trying to be friends?""I'd like that Ianto, I'd like that a lot."

"That sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship." Lex whispered wiping a pretend tear from his eye.

XXXXX

Tosh put down the phone and shook her head. She couldn't wait to tell Jack this. Ianto had tried to call Jack but there was no answer.

She hadn't spoken to him or Gwen much since Ianto had been gone. She loved Jack he had saved her bit the two of them had broken Ianto's heart and she was finding that very hard to forgive.

Looking up she saw the two of them walking down from Jack's office. Jack had his mobile in his hand glaring at it.

"Tosh I can't get hold of Ianto he tried to call me?" Jack said.

Tosh hid her smile. "He's turned it off for the flight home."

"Oh so do you know why he wanted to talk to me?" Jack's voice held a little hope.

"Actually I do it's about Clark Kent." Tosh replied.

Tosh felt for him as the hope died in his eyes. "Did everything go ok with it?"

"Yes, actually it went so well Ianto's is bringing him over to live with him." Tosh said a sweet smile.

Jack and Gwen's jaws dropped as they both looked at her.

"HE'S WHAT!" Jack shouted.

Chapter Three

Tosh crossed her arms and stared at Jack. "You heard, Clark is coming back with Ianto and staying with him."

"Why is he doing that?" Jack glared at her.

"Clark has abilities that he believes can help us. He offered his help and Ianto said yes." Tosh held up her hand as Jack started to interrupt her. "Ianto says that even if he can't work here, Clark is still coming over and staying with him no matter what anyone says."

With that Tosh turned and went back to her computer smiling.

Jack turned and looked at Gwen who just shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXX

Tosh stood waiting for Ianto and Clark. They had all seems pictures of Clark but they were grainy. You couldn't get a clear enough picture to see what he looked like.

Tosh smiled as soon as she saw Ianto, her jaw dropped as soon as she the stunningly handsome, tall, muscular man bent down and whispered into Ianto's ear.

Ianto looked up at him and smiled. Looking around he spotted her.

"Tosh." He called out and headed towards her.

"Ianto." She said hugging him.

"Tosh, this is Clark. Clark this is my best friend Toshiko Sato, Tosh for short."

"Hello Tosh it's nice to meet you." Clark said holding out his hand. He knew how much Tosh meant to him and from that moment Toshiko Sato was under his protection unless she did something to hurt 'his' Ianto.

"Hello Clark." Tosh stuttered, blushing ever so slightly. "Let's get you two home so you can rest. By the way I told Jack and he would like you to give him a call."

Ianto laughed pulled out his mobile and switched it on. Twenty missed calls from Jack. Ianto guessed most of them were after Tosh had told him that he was coming home with Clark.

Ianto pressed a button and placed the mobile to his ear. "Jack, yes I," he stopped talking, his face tightening in annoyance. "What I do Jack outside of Torchwood is now, none of your business." With that he cut Jack off.

"Ianto." Clark reached out and took Ianto's hand ignoring everyone around them.

The instant Clark touched him he felt more relaxed. "I'm fine Clark, thank you. You'd better sit in front so you can actually stretch your legs."

Tosh watched the two men with interest something different was going on here. Her mind ran through the different possibilities as she climbed into the car.

XXXXX

Jack glared at his phone.

"Jack, I'm sure you and Ianto will work things out." Gwen placed a hand on his arm.

Jack moved away from her. "Don't Gwen, just don't."

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Don't blame all of this on me, there was two of us in that bed."

Jack gave her one look and turned walking away.

"Leave him alone Gwen. The both of you broke Ianto's heart. You lost a friend, Jack has lost the man you seeing but both of you lost Ianto's trust." Owen said quietly.

"None of this was supposed to happen. I don't remember much before Jack and I ended in bed." Gwen sighed and then looked at Owen. "It was amazing, he's amazing." She whispered, the tears ran down her face. Sleeping with Jack had been the most amazing sexual experience she had ever had.

XXXXX

Tosh had let the two men out and Ianto's flat.

"I hope this is ok?" Ianto said.

Clark grinned at him. "Wherever you are makes things more than ok. I'm invulnerable remember. Well almost."

"This is your room I guess now." Ianto stood at the door that used to be his bedroom last time he had been here he had found Jack and Gwen in bed.

Clark placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things will get better Ianto, it will just take time whether you forgive Jack and get back with him or move on."

Ianto kissed Clark on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. Let's get some sleep and then I will call in to see what the next step is with you. I know Owen will want to take a look and if you work for Torchwood is all down to Jack. If not I'm sure Lex will help to either get you into college or a job."

Clark laughed. "I'm sure he will."

XXXXX

Tosh glared at her mobile as she turned her car around to get back to Ianto's when she arrived a black SUV was not far behind her.

"Jack what the hell do you think you are doing?" She shouted. "They've just got back give them a chance to get some sleep."

"Sleep, right." Jack growled as he made his way to Ianto's flat taking out a key.

Tosh grinned and crossed her arms watching and waiting.

Jack tried the key but it didn't work.

"Jack I changed the lock. Ianto and Clark have the new keys." Tosh smiled.

Jack glared at her and banged on the door.

"Ianto open up." He shouted.

XXXXX

Ianto groaned as he climbed out of bed.

"Don't get up Clark I'll deal with this." He padded across the room to the front door and opened it.

"Ianto we need to talk." Jack pushed his way in followed by Owen, Gwen and an apologetic looking Tosh.

XXXXX

Clark sat on his bed waiting. He turned on his x-ray vision and watched through the wall. If Jack tried anything he would stop it immediately.

XXXXX

"Ianto he can't stay here." Jack ordered.

Ianto opened and closed his mouth. "Yes he can and he is. This is not open to discussion you have not decision who lives with me. All you can decide on his whether he works at Torchwood or not. If he doesn't we will find something else for him. So get past this damn jealousy which you have no right to be and get on with your fucking job as leader of Torchwood three. Clark would be an asset but hey the choice is yours."

"What you want some freak to live with you?" Jack argued.

Ianto opened and closed his mouth. "A freak, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

XXXXX

Clark sighed he had heard that many times living in Smallville not just about him, but about Lex and the others who had been changed because of the meteor strike.

He was not going to let Ianto get hurt anymore than he was. But, saying that he was going to have to wind Jack Harkness up, just a little it was more than deserved.

Clark looked down at himself he was wearing an old worn baggy t-shirt and track suit bottoms that were old and barely managed to stay low on his hips. Grinning he pulled of the t-shirt. He knew what he looked like and at times like this he was glad.

XXXXX

Everyone turned as the bedroom door opened and Clark walked through stretching his arms high above his head.

Tosh and Gwen's jaws hit the floor at the feast of an upper body that was on display.

"Everything ok Ianto, hi Tosh." Clark said and gave the biggest smile he could.

Ianto couldn't help but stare at Clark's chest it was an impressive work of art. He gulped amazed that this stunningly handsome man, with a great upper body and one of the kindest hearts wanted him whether it was for friendship or more.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Ianto said with a smile knowing what Clark was doing.

"No I was just thirsty." Clark walked over to Ianto and wrapped an arm around the trim waist.

Ianto moved towards the heat of Clark's body feeling more relaxed. "Clark I would like you to meet Jack, Owen and Gwen."

Clark gave them a little wave. "Hi,"

Gwen and Owen waved back. Jack stood there with his arms crossed. "So sharing a room already."

"No Jack, my room is now what used to be the spare room. I couldn't sleep there not any more so Clark has it. Jack we will be in tomorrow and we can talk but I can't deal with this now."

Ianto headed off into his room. Clark stood there watching everyone leave.

"Take care of him Clark." Tosh whispered.

"I plan to." Clark answered.

Once the door was shut and locked Clark turned to Ianto's room and he heard his mate crying. Quietly he walked over climbed into the bed and pulled Ianto into his arms. His heart breaking at the pain the other man was going through.

"I'm here Ianto." Clark whispered. "I'll always be here."

Chapter Four

Ianto yawned and stretched his arms. He had one the best sleeps he had ever had in Clark's arms.

It was so very different from sleeping wit Jack. Ianto stayed awake most of the night just watching Jack sleep afraid that if he closed his eyes that it would be just a dream.

The difference with Clark was that he felt protective and because of this alien need to find a mate, one that he will spend the rest of his life with Ianto knew that this young man would always be around.

Ianto stopped and took a deep breath waiting for the panic to set in. There wasn't any. The Welshman smiled to himself for the moment it was nice to have Clark around.

First things first they had to get to know each other and maybe become friends because it would really suck if they couldn't stand each other.

He climbed out of bed and walked into the other room. Clark was humming to the radio and dancing in the kitchen as he made breakfast.

Last night Ianto didn't really take any notice of what Clark's upper body looked like. The view from the back was impressive. It made his mouth water, his fingers wanted to reach out stroke that sun kissed skin.

Sighing he made his way to the kettle maybe the alien thing was affecting him as well, or it could be that Clark was gorgeous, with an amazing body. He really was too good to be human.

Clark turned and smiled at him brightly. "Are you feeling better this morning?" He asked.

"I am, thank you for last night Clark. It still hurts just to see them talking together after what happened. Work is going to be so much fun."

"I'll be right by your side remember that."

"I know." Ianto smiled at him.

XXXXX

Tosh walked into the hub and headed straight to Owen. "You are going to be nice to him aren't you?" Tosh asked.

Owen turned and looked at her. "I'm always nice." He said with a grin.

They both turned as they saw Jack and Gwen come from Jack's office talking. "That is not going to help Ianto at all." She said with a sigh.

"I think they're trying to figure out what to do to make things easier for him." Owen hated the fact that Ianto's heart had been broken.

Jack looked up and straight at Tosh. They both walked over to her.

"Have you heard from Ianto this morning?" Jack asked.

"Yes I have Clark was making him breakfast and then they were going to head straight here." Without waiting for an answer Tosh turned to Owen. "Oh and they told me to let you know that you can't take bloods or doing anything invasive."

"Ianto doesn't want to cause Clark pain." Jack said sarcastically.

Tosh shook her head and glared at him. "No it's because he's invulnerable the scapel or needle would snap." She turned back to Owen. "Clark is more than happy for you to run any scan or anything like that on him."

"Thanks Tosh I'll start to get things set up." Owen nodded and walked off.

Tosh turned back to Jack. "If you want Ianto to ever talk to you again be nice and polite to Clark. If not you're going to push Ianto away."

XXXXX

Ianto took a deep breath in front of the large circular door.

"I can do this myself if you're not ready?" Clark said softly.

Ianto turned and smiled. "Thanks but it is kind of like a plaster, you rip it off quickly."

Clark laughed. "A suck it up and get on with it kind of thing."

"Exactly like that."

The door slowly made its way to the side. The alarms went off letting everyone know that someone had just come into the hub.

Ianto and Clark walked in and Owen headed straight over to them.

"If you'd like to follow me Clark we can get started."

"Of course Dr Harper." Clark said politely.

"It's Owen and Ianto." Owen pleaded his eyes begging.

"I'll go and get the coffee started." Ianto said with a laugh. "I be down as soon as I can Clark."

Clark nodded and followed Owen. Ianto sighed as Gwen headed towards him.

"Ianto we…"

"Not now Gwen it's too soon. I can't do this." Ianto walked away.

Gwen grabbed hold of his arm. "You have to let me explain."

Ianto glared at her. "I don't have to let you do anything. Now let go of me." He said coolly.

Once she released him he headed straight to the kitchen.

Gwen's eyes narrowed in anger and guilt. She stormed out of the hub.

XXXXX

Rhys looked up from the sofa as the front door slammed and Gwen stormed in.

"What's wrong Gwen?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Ianto, I can't believe he won't let me explain." Anger getting the better of her and not really taking any notice who she was talking to. Gwen walked the floor her mind on all the things she wanted to tell him.

"Ianto won't let you explain about what?" Rhys asked confused.

"Ianto went to his flat, it was his and Jack's anniversary and he found us in his bed in his flaaa…" Gwen stopped talking suddenly and looked at Rhys.

"You were in bed with Jack?" His eyes dark with anger.

Chapter Five

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. "Rhys let me explain?" She begged.

Rhys moved away from her. He grabbed his coat and keys. "I can't deal with this, I need to get some air."

"Rhys." She called out tears in her eyes.

Rhys didn't look back at her, slamming the door behind him.

XXXXX

Owen looked at the monitor and all the results that he had run on Clark. He turned to look at the young man. "Thank you for letting me do all the scans. I would like to take bloods from you if that could happen."

"I need to talk to Ianto about that. There is a way but it makes me very sick and ill. I think Ianto doesn't want that to happen at the moment because of the situation with Jack."

"That's understandable. Don't hurt him." Owen whispered.

Clark smiled at him. "That is the last thing I want to do. There is a lot to tell you but I can't at the moment."

Owen smiled and nodded, his smile faded as he heard shouting. The two men rushed up into the hub.

XXXXX

"Ianto we need to talk about us?" Jack said softly.

Ianto turned to look at him, his heart ached every time he looked at Jack. "There is no us Jack."

"We can get past this Ianto I love you." Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's arm.

"I don't know if I can." Ianto looked down at the ground.

Jealousy ate at Jack. "It's because of him, Clark fucking Kent. Did the two of you just straight into bed in America?" Jack squeezed Ianto's arm tighter not realising what he was doing.

"What the hell are you talking about. You are the only man I have slept with how dare you!" Ianto shouted trying to pull away. His face contorted in pain.

Jack released his arm in horror, then before he knew it Clark was standing in front of Ianto glaring at him. Fire dancing within his green eyes.

"Stay away from him." Clark said coldly.

Tosh walked up to Jack and slapped him."You did this Jack, you and Gwen. So when you want to blame someone take a look in the mirror and then look at Gwen. Leave Clark alone otherwise you'll either have a bad working atmosphere or you're going to need to find new staff."

Ianto moved so he stood between Clark and Tosh smiling at his two friends.

Owen looked at them. "Why don't you two head off."

Jack turned and stared at Owen. He opened his mouth to argue when the alarms went off and the door opened. Gwen rushed in and wrapped her arms around Jack crying.

"It's ok Gwen, what ever it is?"

Ianto shook his head once again he came in second. Owen nodded for the two of them to leave.

"Rhys knows what happened he walked out on me. It's not fair." She sobbed.

Owen and Tosh shook their heads and left the two of them alone.

"If Jack keeps doing this he is never going to get Ianto back." Owen said quietly.

"They keep rubbing his nose in it and they keep breaking his heart." Tosh felt the tears fall.

"Ianto will be ok. Has us and Clark. We will be there for him." Owen said with a smile.

Tosh wiped away the tears and nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Ianto was grinning at Clark they had spent the whole afternoon walking around Cardiff and talking. Clark had told him about the meteors and all the situations that arose and how at one point in life had been in love with Lex and how nothing had happened.

Ianto had told him about Torchwood One, all about Lisa and how his relationship with Jack started.

There was a knock at his door the two men looked at each other. Ianto moved to open it and standing there was Rhys.

Chapter Six

"Ianto, I just found out about Gwen and Jack." Rhys looked down at his feet. "I didn't know where else to go, who would understand. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. Come in." Ianto looked up and smiled at Clark. "Rhys Williams, I would like you to meet Clark Kent."

Rhys looked a little confused. "I thought you and Jack were?" He waved his hand around in the air.

"Come in and sit down we were. I." Ianto paused for a moment. "Are you really sure you want to hear this you and Gwen have been together for a long time?"

"I want to know, there is so much I'd been kept in the dark about." Rhys said softly as he sat down.

"It was Jack and mine's anniversary. Tosh needed my help so he and Gwen went off for a drink. When I got home I found them together in my bed. The next day I was off to America. I stayed the night at Tosh's. "Ianto looked at Clark and smiled. "Clark was the person who Torchwood wanted me to talk to. He decided to come back and help. Unfortunately he got too caught in the back fire of all of this and the jealousy of Jack."

"Ianto it's fine we're friends now and that's what they do." Clark said smiling.

"So how long do you think they've…" Rhys couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well considering I was normally with Jack 24/7 I think this was the first. They both claim that their drinks were spiked." Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you believe them?" Rhys had hope in his eyes.

"I don't know but you and Gwen maybe you can work something out?"

"What about you and Jack?" Rhys wanted to know.

"I've always felt like second best, a secret he kept. I'm the one the team falls back on when they need something. I felt that it was the same in what we had. When it first started that was fine but now," Ianto shrugged his shoulders. "I want more, is that wrong of me?"

Rhys shook his head and smiled sadly. "No it isn't. I feel like that with Gwen. I know you guys are doing important work but it is hard."

Ianto smiled at him. "I work for that time and I feel second best within it."

Clark looked at the two men. "Ok let's stop with whose life is worse. I am new so how about the two of you take me out for something to eat and a drink?"

Rhys and Ianto laughed. "Ok Clark." Ianto paused. "Rhys where are you staying?"

"I'm thinking about going to a hotel."

"Well you can crash on the sofa if you want it is comfortable." Ianto offered.

"You wouldn't mind?" Rhys' voice was full of hope.

Ianto grinned. "Let's go eat."

XXXXX

Jack looked around and headed towards Tosh and Owen. Gwen was close on his heels.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

"He and Clark left." Owen answered glancing down at Tosh.

"Why?" Jack folded his arms across his chest.

Tosh opened and closed her mouth in disbelief. "You are joking aren't you?"

"No, why did they leave?" Jack turned and looked at Gwen who shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

Tosh stood and looked at them both. "Ianto was here, Gwen came in crying and ran into you arms and you ignored Ianto. Gwen is the person Ianto found you in his bed with and when she cries with him here he no longer exists." Tosh took a deep breath. "You might have had a chance to win him back and that was slim. But with that display you have told him what you both think of him and his feelings."

Owen watched Jack who stared at Tosh, so he decided to put it really plainly. "Jack you've lost Ianto and it's your bloody fault, yours and Gwen's. You both made him feel like nothing." With a shake of his head he turned back to Tosh's computer.

Jack and Gwen looked at each other opened mouthed not knowing what to say or how to deal with this.

XXXXX

A loud knock at the door slowly awoke Clark and Ianto from there sleep. They had explained to Rhys why that had happened and that Ianto slept better if Clark was there. Rhys had just shrugged his shoulders and took a mouthful of drink.

The two men made their way out of the bedroom and grinned as Rhys tried to untangle himself from the covers.

Ianto headed straight to the door and opened it. Clark smiled brightly walking over he gave him a hug.

"Lex."

Chapter Seven

Lex grinned at his best friend. "So you missed me then."

"Of course I did." Clark said with a laugh.

Lex walked in and smiled at Ianto. "How are things with you?"

"I'm just glad that Clark was here. I don't think I could have managed without him." Ianto said. "This Rhys Williams, Gwen's fiancée. Rhys this is Lex Luthor."

Rhys opened and closed his mouth even he knew who Lex Luthor was. "I'm pleased to meet you." Rhys said shaking the billionaire's hand.

"So you and Ianto are in the same boat?" Lex asked.

"Well I don't know about Rhys but it's definitely over between Jack and I. I know it sounds selfish but I'm not even second best in his life. I'm further down the list: You have Torchwood, Gwen and of course, the numerous people from his past including the Doctor. I can't do that anymore." Ianto could feel the tears of frustration building up.

Clark walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. Ianto laid his head against Clark's chest and listened to the softly spoken words drift over him.

"What about you Rhys?" Lex asked his eyes still on the two men holding each other.

"I don't know I knew I was second best to Torchwood and I understood considering what they do but this thing with Jack..."

"Sorry about that Clark holding me seems to calm me down." Ianto looked at Lex.

Lex smiled at him knowing it was their connection through Clark's alien heritage that did that and it was obvious that Rhys had no idea Clark was an alien.

"Ianto I was going to ask to borrow you?" Lex grinned.

"Me, why?"

"Well since I am opening a Lexcorp here in Cardiff I need to know where certain things are..."

Before Lex could finish Clark jumped in. "You're moving here?"

"Yes I am." Lex said softly. He knew that Clark was going through a lot as was Ianto and he wanted to be here for the both of them.

"Lex, you said you needed my help?" Ianto asked.

"I need you to show me certain places for example the best place to get a suit made and while we were there I thought you could do with some."

"I can't let you do that." Ianto shook his head.

"Ianto I spend a lot of time in suits, so do you and if I may so you look good in them. I want to make sure that you have some really good ones and definitely a tux." Lex looked the young Welshman up and down.

"A tux?"

"Yes you and Clark are obviously going to be my guests are parties that I have to go to. If I have to suffer them so do you." Lex saw the smile leave Clark's face. "Don't worry Clark I've brought your grown up clothes from Smallville."

"Ianto just go with it, either you go and help choose them or they will get made whether you like the colours of the ties or not." Clark whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto took a deep breath trying to ignore what that did to him. "Ok when do you want to go?"

"No time like the present." Lex smirked making sure that Ianto had no time to change his mind.

"Well I better find somewhere to stay."

"You can use the sofa for as long as you want." Ianto said smiling.

"Do you mean that mate? I just need a couple of days to get my head straight and decide what I want to do. I'd better head back to the flat and get some things." Rhys sighed.

"Do you want some help?" Clark offered.

Rhys smiled. "That would be great I really didn't want to do this alone."

"How about we all meet for lunch?" Lex offered. "Give either me or Ianto a call when you guys are done and we make some plans."

"That sounds good." Clark hugged his friend again. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Ianto the limo is waiting." Lex turned and headed out.

"The limo?"

"Go with the flow." Clark laughed.

XXXXX

Tosh sat in the SUV glaring at Gwen and Jack who were sitting in the front.

"What exactly are we doing?" Owen asked.

"I need to see Ianto." Jack said plainly.

"I need to find Rhys he's not answering his phone."

A sleek black limo pulled out in front of Ianto's building and all they saw was a back of a bald head get out and head into the building.

"What's going on?" Jack muttered his eyes narrowing.

It wasn't long before four people walked out.

"Rhys." Gwen whispered glad that she knew where he was but afraid of what Ianto would tell him.

Rhys and Clark hugged Ianto who smiled back at them. He then climbed into the limo. Rhys shook the bald man's hand and then Clark hugged him.

Jack had been watching Ianto and not noticed anyone else. Once his Welshman had disappeared he noticed who the new comer was.

"Lex Luthor."

Owen choked. "That was Lex Luthor?"

Tosh grinned. "Well Ianto is definitely going up in the world." She paused for a moment. "I wonder if this is a date."

Jack turned around and glared at her. Tosh sat back raising an eyebrow and staring back at him.

Chapter Eight

Clark stood waiting as Rhys walked around grabbing things that he needed and packed them away. The door suddenly opened and in walked Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, and Owen.

"Hi Tosh." Clark said and smiled.

She smiled back at him. "Hi Clark."

"We're going have to go out for a meal some night; I'll talk to Ianto about it." Clark then turned around and looked at Rhys. "Does that sound ok Rhys?"

Rhys laughed. "That sounds good mate."

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen I need some space to work through things on my own."

Gwen glared at him. "On your own, how is being at Ianto's on your own? What lies has he been telling you? He's just jealous."

Rhys moved over to Clark and smiled at him. Clark took a deep breath and calmed down. This was new to him, the alien bonding. Rhys didn't know about that but he had sensed how protective the younger man was.

"First of all you obviously don't know Ianto at all. He told me that he caught you in bed and that he believed you when you said you were drugged, Ianto also believed that this was the first time it happened." Rhys glared at her.

"Well…" Gwen stuttered to at stop.

"Well why won't he be with me anymore?" Jack asked.

Clark looked at him. "It's not just because of the two of you; it's everything how you always know good old Ianto is going to be there so he is at the bottom of the list. Where he should be at the top."

"You ready to go?" Rhys asked Clark.

"Yes, let's go."

Rhys stopped and turned to Gwen. "How did you know I was at Ianto's?"

Gwen looked at Jack. Clark shook his head and the two men headed out. Clark pulled his mobile out and called Ianto.

XXXXX

Lex and Ianto had a very productive morning buying suits.

"It is good to know someone who likes the same things I do in clothes." Lex said laughing.

"I shouldn't accept all these but I did have a great time."

"You have to, as I said as my guests going to parties you have to look good." Lex paused for a moment. "So you and Clark?"

"I am attracted to him and not just because of his…heritage. Clark is…."

"Clark is just Clark." Lex replied softly.

"Yeah he is, also gorgeous, amazing body and one the most kind and generous people you could ever meet"

"So what's the problem then?"

"Jack, he is amazing all on his own. I still have feelings for him I have to deal with that first." Ianto sighed.

"So it is over between you and Jack then?"

"It is over and I want to be able to give Clark the best chance at us working together which means now is not a good time. I have to go to him when my heart can be his, but first thing is we have to see if we can be friends, live together and go from there."

"Try not to break his heart." Lex asked.

"I'll do my best but no one knows what the future may hold." Just then, Ianto's phone rang. Clark's name flashed on the display and he smiled.

XXXXX

"So how did Ianto take the news that Jack has been following him?" Rhys asked.

"Majorly pissed I think sums it up. We going to eat and then Ianto and I will head back to Torchwood. Will you be ok if we leave you with Lex?"

"I can make my own way back that's fine, You and Ianto have been great to me with everything that is going on." Rhys paused. "You love him don't you?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah I do but if he only wants to be friends then that is what will be. I'm not going anywhere Ianto understands this and if he and Jack do get back together that is something he is going to have to get used to."

"I think it might be over for me and Gwen?" Rhys said suddenly.

XXXXX

Jack got back to Torchwood shouting at everyone to get back to work. He picked up his phone.

"Ianto, you do still work for Torchwood correct?" Jack listened to the reply. "Well get back here and do your bloody job and bring Kent with you." He hung up without waiting for a reply. If Clark was going to be around then he was going to keep an eye on them for as long as he could.

It was also true that Clark Kent had abilities that would be useful, very useful.

XXXXX

The limo stopped to drop of Ianto and Clark.

"Sorry about this Lex?" Ianto said.

Lex grinned. "Don't worry about it, as soon as you and Clark are allowed out let me know and I'll get some food. Does that sound ok?" Lex asked them all.

Ianto, Clark, and Rhys nodded.

XXXXX

Ianto and Clark were laughing as they walked into the hub. The next thing Ianto knew was that someone had grabbed him pushed him against the wall and kissed him. There was no doubt in his mind who it was.

Jack.

Chapter Nine

Ianto melted into the kiss, when he realised what he was doing. He pushed Jack away and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Ianto yelled.

"You want me that is not going to change." Jack smirked.

"That is how you solve everything isn't? You aren't the only person I want." Ianto shouted.

"It will never be like it is with us." Jack muttered.

"That is a good point Jack, I really should see if there is any chemistry with Clark." With that, Ianto turned to Clark, wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss.

Clark sighed and opened his mouth, his muscular arms wrapped around a slender waist as the world around them disappeared. This was perfect; Ianto was definitely the man for him. If he had doubts before they had all just gone up in smoke.

Ianto had never felt so loved, so cared for and protected. This gorgeous beautiful man wanted him, and even though it wasn't love not for him, yet. He desperately wanted Clark.

Tosh covered her mouth to stop laughing aloud. Ianto and Clark looked so hot together. She looked and saw Jack's face full of anger and jealousy. It was his own fault; he was the one that drove Ianto away. He had no one else to blame.

Ianto and Clark pulled away staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Clark I..." Ianto stuttered.

Clark smiled at him and placed a hand on his mate's face. He knew that Ianto didn't love him, not at the moment anyway and he knew that this was a point trying to be made. "I understand." He whispered.

Ianto tilted his head into the warmth of Clark's palm. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were just you and that was more than enough."

Tosh sniffled at little as she watched the two men. "So cute."

Clark and Ianto turned to her blushing. Jack glared at them both, Gwen wasn't sure what to do, and Owen shook his head and walked away he wasn't getting involved.

"Gwen work with Clark and get him up to date on things, Ianto get him set up on the system." With that, Jack turned and headed off back to his office.

Gwen looked at Clark. He was a gorgeous looking man and a great upper body, but what did he want with Ianto?

"So you and Ianto?" Gwen said pasting a smile on her face.

Clark wasn't going to talk to someone about Ianto who helped break his heart. In a way, he was thankful because it gave him a chance but he still didn't like to see the pain in those lovely blue eyes.

"So you and Jack?" Clark replied.

Chapter Ten

"There is nothing between Jack and I but it is none of your business." Gwen muttered.

Clark turned and looked at her. "Well there is your answer what is between Ianto and I is none of your business." He paused for a moment. "I don't care what is between you and Jack the only interest I have is when Ianto gets involved."

Gwen watched him for a moment trying to figure him out. Clark smiled his bright innocent smile that always confused people back in Smallville and just like then, it worked.

Gwen watched the brightest smile she Had ever seen and couldn't help but grin back.

"Ok Clark I will show you our systems and we'll go from there ok?"

"That sounds good Gwen."

Red lights flashed around.

"Let's go people, Weevil attack." Jack called out.

XXXXX

"Jack what the fuck are you doing here, where is Tosh?" Owen called out.

Suddenly a scream echoed around them.

"Tosh." Ianto whispered.

"Raise your hands in the air." A man in black said holding a gun to Tosh's head.

Her eyes were wide with fear, tears threatening to fall.

The man pushed her against the wall and moved back, his gang moved beside him as they held up their weapons.

"Let her go." Jack called out. "Take me."

The man turned to him and laughed he raised his gun and fired.

Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he slowly looked over at where Tosh was, she couldn't be seen a large muscular body was wrapped around her.

"Clark." Ianto whispered his face covered in relief.

The man stood there their mouths open in shock. Gwen, Jack and Owen grabbed their weapons, knocking them out.

Jack turned to look at Ianto, his ex-lovers eyes full of hurt and anger.

Tosh stood shaking, the guns had fired she should be dead. Her legs gave way. Clark picked her up and held her tightly.

XXXXX

Ianto took a deep breath and walked into Jack's office and stared at the man who had changed his life. Shown him so many possibilities and the first man he had been in love with, the first he had made love with.

If Jack wasn't the man he was maybe they could have worked things out or it could have been the fact that Ianto had changed and grown so much that he could no longer take the way Jack treated him.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered. "You can't do this, Tosh could have died if Clark wasn't there."

"Always Clark." Jack muttered.

"Jack, if Clark hadn't come here we still wouldn't be together. The reason that were not together is because of who we are."

Jack turned and looked at him. "Ianto is there…?" He waved his hand around.

"I think you helped me too much, the man I am now is a lot to do with you. I can't deal with being the bottom of your list, I love the fact that you can rely on me but it gets a little tiring when it is taken for granted."

"Ianto I.." Jack stopped as soon as Ianto held up his hand.

"Jack you are you and there is nothing wrong with that I fell in love with that man. I've changed Jack maybe that could be the reason why, I'm tired. I need at times for someone to take care of me. I don't want to lose our friendship and if you need me I will always be there for you but I'm not immortal. This is the only life I have."

Jack stood there and stared at Ianto, his Ianto. Clark's Ianto. "I don't know Ianto, I want you in my life. I need time."

Ianto nodded and turned to walk away. "Jack just get to know Clark as Clark. Nothing has happened between us that kiss you saw was the first. He is happy to just be my friend, but if I do have a relationship with anyone else they are going to have to understand there is a connection between Clark and I. He is going to be in my life for a long time and one day I may tell you why."

Chapter Eleven

Jack stood staring and the young American, what was going on between him and Ianto?

"Jack is there a reason you are staring at me?" Clark said as he turned around and looked at his boss.

"Ianto wants me to get to know you. I know I should but at the moment its too hard. You are doing things with Ianto and it should be me." Jack raised his hand before Clark spoke. "I know you slept together but you spend all of your time together doing everyday things."

Clark wanted to open his mouth and say that he was sleeping with Ianto every damn night but that wasn't what Jack meant, he was talking about sex and Clark's hands itched to touch every inch of that body but he wouldn't, maybe he never would that wasn't his decision.

XXXXX

Ianto held the phone to his ear. "We need one more person right, so far there is you, me, Clark and Rhys ummmm." The young Welshman suddenly smiled. "How about Tosh? No, you haven't met her yet. She's my best friend. Ok Lex I'll ask her and get back to you."

Tosh stood there and waited until Ianto had put his mobile back into his pocket. "Ask me what?"

Ianto turned and smiled at her. "Would you like to join me, Clark, Rhys and Lex for a meal tonight. Lex's treat."

Tosh smiled. "I'd love to." Walking over she hugged Ianto and started to figure out in her head what she could possibly wear.

Ianto shook his head as soon as he turned his gaze fell on Clark. His eyes roamed over that magnificent body and then he stared at that handsome face. How people weren't jumping him as he walked down the road amazed him. How couldn't any one see the beauty that was Clark Kent.

Clark could feel eyes on him, looking around he spotted Ianto and smiled.

Ianto took a deep breath as Clark smiled, those emerald eyes shone. It was getting harder and harder to resist him but it was too soon. If anything was going to happen between them the time had to be right because of this alien bonding.

XXXXX

Jack watched the two men as they gazed at each other across the hub, they were in their own world. He wasn't a part of it and never would be. He knew that he had driven Ianto away before sleeping with Gwen. This is one regret he would carry with him forever and in his case it was literal.

All Jack wanted to do was pull Ianto in his arms and never let him go. With a sigh he turned and headed towards his office.

XXXXX

Gwen watched Jack and wished that she could hold him. No matter how she tried that one night was burned into her brain. If she closed her eyes she could feel his hands on her body, the touch of his mouth and as he entered her.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was with Rhys but one night with Jack hadn't been enough how could Ianto have just given it up?

XXXXX

Tosh looked around the restaurant she really hoped that she looked ok.

"Tosh I would like to introduce you to Lex Luthor. Lex this is Toshiko Sato."

Tosh turned smiling, which froze on her face. Her heart start to pound as she stared at the man in front of her. She shook his hand his eyes staring into hers as if he could read her soul.

Clark, Ianto and Rhys looked at each other smiling as they were forgotten about. For Tosh and Lex no one else existed it was just them.

Chapter Twelve

Rhys smiled as he watched Tosh and Lex talk, he shook his head in disbelief here he was wearing expensive clothes in a restaurant with Lex Luthor. He couldn't believe the turns that had happened in his life. First Torchwood, then the Gwen and Jack thing, now he is friends with Ianto and Clark.

Thinking of the two men he looked over at them, they were also in their own little world. It was funny but he didn't feel left out. Ianto had taken him in when he was having a rough time of it as well. He and Clark worked so well together. You could see what was growing between them and Rhys felt honoured to see it happen.

Ianto turned and grinned at Rhys. "So are you having fun?"

Rhys shook his head amazement. "Well mate, let me tell you I still can't believe that this is happening."

Clark leant towards him. "You kind of get use to it, with a friend like Lex there isn't a choice."

"Really Clark?" Lex's asked.

"What I mean Lex is that you like to share things with people." Clark answered.

"Of course Clark." Lex replied smoothly.

They all looked at each other and laughed. Ianto took a mouthful of wine and over the rim looked at Clark. Their eyes met and looked, everything in the room disappeared. What was happening between the two of them was getting harder and harder to resist. It wasn't just because of the alien mating thing.

Clark was gorgeous an amazing body but the main thing that was winning over Ianto's heart was how caring the young American was, especially for the people he cared about. The whole package was becoming irresistible.

XXXXX

Owen had left the hub as soon as the reached it. Tosh and Ianto had plans with Clark, Rhys and Lex Luthor! That was one of the strangest party guests he could imagine. Which left him with the idiot twins, tweedle dum and tweedle dumber. Jack and Gwen. It was their own faults and he had no sympathy for them.

They had driven the two people they loved away. There was a possibility that Gwen could win back Rhys but Jack….he had done to much over a long period of time to drive Ianto away. Now, of course, Clark was in the picture. Owen grinned Jack had real competition there.

Tosh, sweet Tosh he had made his own mistakes and never seeing her was one of them at times he had been a complete bastard. He was afraid that he had lost his chance with her and that was his own fault. Owen knew that he was going to have to talk to her and find out if anything could be salvaged.

XXXXX

Ianto, Clark and Rhys stayed in the limo while Lex walked Tosh to her door.

"I enjoyed your company tonight Toshiko." Lex said smiling down at the petite woman.

"So did." Tosh said timidly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out again, just the two of us?" Lex asked.

Tosh's eyes opened wide as she stared at the handsome billionaire. "Uhhh a date?" She stuttered.

"Yes a date."

"I'd like that very much." She whispered afraid that something was going to go wrong.

Lex lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I'll give you a call to arrange it."

Tosh nodded and walked in smiling.

Clark grinned at Ianto as they waited for Lex to join them.

"So cute." Clark muttered with a grin.

"Don't make me hurt you Clark I do know how to do that." Lex mock glared at his best friend.

"Tosh is wonderful." Ianto said carefully but with a hint of warning.

"Ianto I like her, I have no intention of using or hurting her." Lex said quickly.

Ianto nodded he wanted to Tosh to be happy.

"Thanks for a great night mate." Rhys said as they clambered out of the limo leaving Lex alone.

"I enjoyed it as well, we will have to do it again soon." Lex said smiling.

XXXXX

The three men watched as the limo disappeared.

"Rhys I need to speak to Clark." Ianto said.

Rhys nodded. "I'll be inside then."

Ianto waited until they were alone.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Clark I was wondering uhhh." Ianto stuttered to a stop. He knew Clark would say yes but he was still nervous.

Clark reached out and took hold of Ianto's hand. "You can ask me anything you know that."

"Would you like to go out on a date." Ianto said quickly. "With me." He added.

"I'd love." Clark said with one of his blinding smiles.

With that the two men headed inside to join Rhys.

XXXXX

Jack sat at his desk staring at a picture of him and Ianto. Why had he taken the young man for granted. If only he taken the time to tell you Ianto how he felt and since the situation with Gwen it had only got worse.

He should have stayed and helped it was their anniversary and what did he do head out with Gwen for a drink.

"Idiot." Jack muttered as he banged his head repeatedly on the desk.

"Jack why are you doing that?" Gwen asked as she walked in.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot that's why." He replied laying his head in his hands.

"There's a lot of that going around." Gwen said with a sigh. Rhys was dependable and she did love him but she got caught up in the mystery that was Jack Harkness. The worse thing was that she kept dreaming of that one night together. She didn't want to but every time she looked at him memories kept flooding back.

"Any idea on what we're going to do?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know, I'm afraid to talk to Rhys and for him to tell me its over." Gwen sighed and sat on Jack's desk. "He and Ianto seem to have got close."

"You mean Rhys, Ianto and Clark." Jack replied darkly.

"Jack." Gwen reached out to touch him.

Jack got to his feet and moved away from her. "Gwen uhhh I think you need to go home and get some rest."

Gwen wiped the hurt from her face had she lost Rhys and Jack! "Oh ok." She said quietly as she headed out of the hub.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew what kind of man he was and if he had let Gwen touch him they might have both given in for comfort and then made things ten times worse.

XXXXX

Clark laid in his bed smiling, his arms wrapped around the man he loved. The man who had asked him on a date. It was a step forward in the right direction.

"Thank you Clark." Ianto whispered, his head on Clark's chest.

"For what?" Clark asked truly confused.

"For taking your time with me." Ianto said.

"I love you Ianto." Clark replied as if it were obvious.

"I think I'm falling for you to."

Chapter Thirteen

Rhys turned to look at his phone as soon as it started to ring.

Gwen.

He answered it and placed it to his ear. "Yes." Rhys said coolly. This really was the first time he had tried to contact him. All the other times she had been following Jack who was trying to get hold of Ianto. "Ok I'll meet you there."

XXXXX

Ianto couldn't sleep his hands itched to map that body he was cuddled into. He knew that Clark wouldn't mind but Rhys was still here and Ianto was afraid in case they made too much noise.

A smile graced his face at the thought of that. There was a gentle tapping at the bedroom door.

The young Welshman moved so he couldn't answer without waking up Clark.

"It's ok Ianto, I'm awake." Clark said softly and tightening his hold.

"Yes Rhys?" Ianto called out.

"Gwen called we're going to meet to talk." Rhys said through the door.

"OK, if you need us just give us a call." Ianto replied not sure whether he wanted the two of them to work it out. He wanted Rhys to be happy and Gwen always did have the thing for Jack.

Jack Harkness was a hard act to follow and Ianto managed to find a stunningly gorgeous alien.

"Will do mate, you too have fun." Rhys replied they could hear the smirk in his voice.

As soon as the door slammed closed Ianto moved so he could look into Clark's face.

Clark reached out and gently touched Ianto's face, the man he loved, the man he would always love until the day he died.

His mate for eternity.

Ianto bent his head and kissed Clark's lips. Clark opened his mouth, his eyes closed. This was how it was supposed to feel. Every nerve in your body alive.

He wrapped his muscular arms around Ianto's trim waist and holding him tightly against him.

"Ianto." Clark sighed.

Ianto pulled back. "Do you want this Clark?" He asked.

Clark pushed his throbbing erection against Ianto's body. "I've been wanting this since I met you. I didn't want to push you into anything that you weren't ready for."

"Do you know what I want Clark?" Ianto asked and watched as Clark shook his head. Moving his head to his lover's ear he nipped at the lobe. "I want you to fuck me Clark. We can do soft later."

Clark's whole body shook as Ianto's whispered voice sent shivers down his spine. The Welsh accent becoming stronger and more of a turn on.

"Ianto touch me, please." Clark begged.

Ianto became harder at the desperate need in Clark's voice. "We need to get naked." In the blink of an eye Clark had undressed them both. "Impatient are we." He said with a laugh.

Clark pushed Ianto onto his back and stared down at the naked body beneath him. "It seems like I have waited forever to see you like this."

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to wait any longer." Ianto his blue eyes dark with desire. "I need you in my Clark. Sleeping next to you has been driving me insane."

"I lay just watching you sleep and here you mumble words in Welsh and you rub up against me it was the sweetest kind of torture."

"Well the waiting is over Clark." With that Ianto pulled Clark's head down to his and kissed him with all the pent up frustration that was within him. He conquered Clark's mouth, it was now under his rule.

Clark squirmed rubbing his body against Ianto's. "Ianto." He sighed.

"The draw get lube and condoms out." Ianto muttered trying to stay attached to Clark's mouth.

"No condom's, we can't"

Ianto pulled away and stared into Clark's stunning eyes. "Really?"

"I…" He stuttered to a stop. "There can't be anything between us."

"An alien thing?" Ianto asked. Clark nodded looking down afraid that Ianto would now stop this. "Ok, I am guessing that you nothing would happen."

Clark's head shot up. "Nothing could, you're my mate I…."

"Ok I trust you Clark." Ianto said simply and looked towards the small drawer that held what they needed.

Clark smiled and blushed at the same time as he reached over. Ianto ogled Clark's body. How did he get so lucky? Clark was thinking the exact same thing himself.

He took hold of the lube and settled himself in between Ianto's legs. Clark ran his hand up and down Ianto's body.

"Ianto." He sighed, there was going to be no foreplay this time. Clark needed to be inside of Ianto.

Popping open the lube lid he covered his own cock in a sticky coating and then did the same for his fingers. Parting Ianto's legs a little more he circled the whole with his finger. Not truly believing that this was finally going to happen.

Slowly he pushed the first finger in, moving it gently making sure he didn't hurt Ianto. When it was moving easily the next finger went in, scissoring as he went.

Ianto's mouth opened, his eyes closed just feeling this first time with Clark. His body moving trying to push the fingers in deeper and harder. It wasn't going to be enough until Clark was in him.

A third finger was added. "Clark, in me now." Ianto begged.

Clark almost came at just listening to Ianto's husky voice. "Ianto, god you are so hot."

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled at Clark. "Have you looked into a mirror recently."

Clark moved and slowly slid into Ianto, it felt like coming home. He knew that this was right, this was perfect. Ianto was truly his mate.

He slid out and then pushed back in moving slowly until he widened Ianto up. Clark pulled out and then slammed in, he continued to pound into the pliant body beneath his.

Clark's body called out for it's release, it was more than just a need. It was imperative that he came, his alien nature took over. Sliding in out of Ianto's body.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Clark's waist, he could do this forever. His body arched up meeting each hard thrust and still it wasn't enough. Ianto's body called out for more, for everything Clark could give him.

He felt the tingling up his spine Ianto knew he was going to come soon. He wrapped his hand around his erection and started to pump with each thrust.

It wasn't long before an orgasm ripped through his body. Ianto screamed out in ecstasy.

Clark moaned as Ianto's channel tightened around him pulling and orgasm from him. With a few more erratic thrusts Clark's seed flooded Ianto's hole.

"I love you Ianto." Clark sighed collapsing onto Ianto's sweaty body.

"I love you too." Ianto sighed wrapping his arms around Clark.

Chapter Fourteen

Rhys sat opposite Gwen watching her carefully. "What did you want to see me about Gwen?" He asked.

"I thought it was obvious, I wanted to talk about us." She said in a whisper.

"Us, really. Why has Jack turned you down?" He saw the slight blush on her face. "Gwen I am not going to be the guy you go with because the one you want has turned away."

"It isn't like that Rhys." Gwen protested.

"Really this is the first time you tried to contact me. Apart from that you were following Jack who was trying to find out what Ianto and Clark were up to."

Gwen paused. "What are they up to?" She asked.

Rhys shook his head in disbelief. "You know I wasn't going to get back with you. I was ok being second best to Torchwood because of what you guys do but I wasn't going to be second best to Jack. Goodbye Gwen."

"Rhys." She called out.

Rhys turned to her. "Jack doesn't want you Gwen. He loves Ianto and because the two of you weren't happy with what you had you both lost." He paused. "Well Jack lost, you don't just want him. Ianto is a good man and he deserves to be happy just like me."

XXXXX

Tosh walked in smiling and headed straight over to Ianto.

"I have another date with Lex tonight." She said grinning from ear to ear. She stopped and looked at her best friend there was something different. Tosh watched as Ianto looked over at Clark and smiled and then it hit her. "Oh My God…" She screeched and then suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth as everyone turned to her.

"Tosh what…." Was all Ianto managed to say as Tosh grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You and Clark, you…" Tosh waved her arms around.

Ianto blushed. "Well…." He stuttered.

Tosh wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for you to. Your dating a millionaire and me.."

"You're dating a drop dead gorgeous alien." Tosh said giggling.

"Tosh last night, I never felt anything like it."

"Really in what way?" Tosh asked leaning forward watching Ianto as he made the coffee.

"Emotionally, there was this desperate need. It's so difficult to explain."

"But it was good?" Tosh said grinning.

"It was very good."

"Ianto, were is the coffee for the meeting." Owen shouted out before Jack could say anything.

"Coming." Ianto called back as Tosh spat out her drink. "You have a dirty mind."

"I know what can I say." Tosh laughed and helped Ianto get the coffee ready.

XXXXX

Gwen watched as Ianto, Tosh, Clark, Lex and Rhys packed away his belongings. It was over between them. It hurt to watch how he had become close friends with the people she worked with.

Jack was pushing her further and further away. He was completely professional during the working hours but at times she caught him gazing at Ianto.

Gwen had dreamt that when things had ended between their respective partners that they would get together now she realised it was a pipe dream.

Jack may have found her attractive but he wasn't in love with her, not like he was with Ianto.

Tosh was out most nights or days, depending on when she was working, with Lex. Gwen had never seen Tosh so happy.

The strangest thing was between Clark and Ianto, they were definitely still in the early love stage they couldn't seem to keep their hands of each other.

If only Jack could be like that with her.

XXXXX

Ianto had spent most of the morning throwing up.

Owen stood at the bathroom door waiting for him. It had started a couple of days ago and he was now really worried about Ianto.

"Give me the specimen once you've emptied your stomach Ianto." Owen shouted through the door.

"I'm fine Owen it's just a bug." Ianto mumbled.

"I'm the bloody doctor here just do as I say." Owen said taping his foot impatiently.

XXXXX

Owen stared at the screen he had checked, double checked and tripled checked.

"Ianto get the hell down here now."

Ianto appeared followed by Clark, Tosh, Gwen and Jack. They had all known Ianto was ill, they all hoped it wasn't serious.

"What's wrong Owen?" Ianto asked starting to feel worried.

"Get down here and put your hand on the scanner." Owen ordered.

"What, why?" Ianto asked.

"Just do it tea boy, now."

Ianto walked down and placed his hand on the scanner the shape of his body appeared and suddenly a red dot started to beep.

"Owen what's that?" Ianto asked quietly afraid of what he was going to be told. He turned and looked up at Clark knowing that his lover would be with him no matter what.

"You're pregnant." Owen said simply.

Ianto turned and glared at him. "This is not the time to joke Owen."

"Ianto look at the screen, that red dot is a baby. You, Ianto Jones are pregnant."

"I'm…." Ianto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed but before he could hit the ground Clark had caught him. His hand resting on Ianto's stomach.

The End


End file.
